Umbrakinesis
Umbrakinesis is the twenty-first episode of Season 10, and the conclusion to the two-parter began by The Krying Game. With Mulder missing in El Salvador, Scully enlists the help of Skinner and Doggett to find him, but is approached by a young local girl who's amazing ability that may locate him have made her a target. Summary (Insert teaser here) Act One (Scully main plotline here) Mulder wakes up to find himself handcuffed in the back of a car. He realises that the car is being driven by Vukjovic, and instantly becomes angry, attempting to break out of his cuffs. Highly amused, Vukjovic tells him that the only thing he will achieve is breaking his wrists. Mulder asks what he is going to do with him, and Vukjovic replies calmly that he is taking him to see someone "who has something to say that you will most certainly want to hear", but doesn't say who. When Mulder asks about Krycek, Vukjovic blankly states that "Alex Krycek died four years ago". They continue to drive, and Mulder notices out of his window that they are exiting the city. (Scully plotline) Mulder, woozy, awakens to find himself being restrained by two men. A man, indistinct, injects something into the back of his neck, and Mulder screams out in pain before passing out. Act Two (Other plotline) In the morning, Mulder comes round to find that the car has stopped at a beach, and that his handcuffs have been released. He cautiously gets out and looks around, finding himself in a remote coastal location. He tentitively prods the back of his neck, noticing a lump where something is under the skin. As he continues to explore, he finds a beach house and goes inside. It seems empty inside, although there are personal possessions including framed family photos. He notices a balcony, and goes outside. After moving to examine a tray of medical impliments, he is attacked from behind by a man and forced to the ground at gunpoint. As Mulder tries to resist, a second man, English, walks out of the house and calls off the attacker, calling him 'Memo'. He goes on to state that "Mr Mulder is a guest in my house, show some respect". While Memo stalks away, brooding, the Englishman helps Mulder up and offers him a seat on the veranda. Reluctantly, Mulder sits down and asks what the man wants with him. The Englishman simply states that he wants "a conversation". (Scully plotline) Out on the balcony, Mulder looks out at the sea as the Englishman calmly remains seated. The man tells Mulder that his partner is looking for him by "unconventional means", which makes Mulder laugh. The man goes on to explain that he and his people have a great deal of interest in Mulder, in particular his colleague, who he describes as a great man. Mulder scorns this, assuming that the man is referring to Vukjovic. The man makes clear that he is talking about someone else. Mukder asks what they injected him with, but the man evades the question. When Mulder becomes angry, he is restrained by 'Memo', and the man tells a struggling Mulder that he is key to "so many things" and that it is important that he hears what they have to say without asking the wrong questions. When Mulder becomes even more agitated, the man has Memo inject him with something which makes him pass out. (Scully plotline) Act Three (Scully plotline) Mulder woozily awakens, restrained in his chair on the balcony. He sees Vukjovic and Memo having an altercation, which almost turns into a fight before the Englishman intervenes, rebuking Memo and calling him 'Kodro'. Kodro and Vukjovic glare at each other as Kodro again walks away, and Vukjovic notices that Mulder is awake. The Englishman walks over to Mulder, telling him that "it won't be too much longer now". Mulder passes out. (Scully plotline) (Scene for Nancey: Scully is contacted by the Englishman, informing her where to find Mulder: unconscious and with no memory in a San Salvador hotel room) (Scully plotline) At night outside the beach house, Vukjovic walks out and sees a car approaching. He crosses over to it as it stops and gets in. After a pause, he notes that he is unhappy with some of his colleagues. The driver asks why, to which Vukjovic responds that he doesn't care for their methods. The driver tells him that he will get used to it. Assertive, Vukjovic tells him that they have to be highly careful with Mulder, and that they do not appreciate how dangerous he can potentially be. The driver, revealed to be Alex Krycek, dryly replies that he is well aware of the danger, before driving the car away. Background Information Trivia *First appearance by Selena Correia. *First appearance by Robert Forrest, although he is not named until Denique Velum. *First appearance by Memo Kodro. Writer's Notes TBC Cast of Characters *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully *John Doggett *Walter Skinner *Alex Krycek *Dario Vukjovic *Robert Forrest/Englishman *Memo Kodro *Selena Correia *Scarred Man